You've Fallen For Me
by xHeyItsGilx
Summary: You know those kind of feelings where you keep saying you hate that person when in reality, you've fallen for them. Let me break it down for you. Three couples: one from two different worlds, one with a bad past, and one that's forbidden, will be put to the test. Will liking this person make them happy or just cause trouble?


**New story! No original Gravity 5, no Perfs. Just another HTR story in a different plot. These chapters will be super long so that I don't have to update it as much, meaning there will only be 17 chapters (sorry!).. Plus a lot of cliffhangers so you've been warned ;) And some of the chapters will have the same name because it will show each couple's P.O.V. so yeah..**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Someone I Came Across**

Stevie's P.O.V.

I got off the plane with my dad, "Ah, San Francisco! It's so cold here."

"Well, we're only here for a day, I have a meeting. Take your bags to the hotel and I'll catch up with you later.. Here's some cash, go wherever you want. Just be back at the hotel at 4:00." he said while handing me fifty dollars.

I gave him a quick hug, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the airport. I saw a shuttle about to leave. I started to run, but my bag got stuck in between two poles. "What the heck? Come on bag!"

A few seconds later, someone in a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and combat boots grabbed my bag and took it on the bus.

"Oh wait!" I yelled as I hopped on the shuttle. I got on and saw my bag on a chair. I looked up and tried to look for the guy, but the shuttle was so crowded. Oh well.

* * *

After a thirty minute ride on the shuttle, I finally arrived at the hotel. Everybody on the shuttle came off. I walked into the hotel and asked the front lady for my room key. I walked to the elevator and looked at our room key, Floor 20 Room 30. As I pressed the button with "20", my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey hey hey. You in San Francisco?" asked my friend, Ally.

"Yeah I'm here. I'm just about to walk into the hotel room." I said.

"Oh my gosh, I still can't believe you're there. You're really lucky Stevie. What are you planning on doing?" she asked.

"Well, I keep hearing about this beach. Even though it's super cold here, I still want to go." I said.

"That's so cool! Well, have fun. Send me pictures!" Ally said followed by her hanging up.

I put my phone in my back pocket and walked out of the hotel room. When I entered the lobby, I saw an "information" desk and asked the lady the way to the beach. Right when I got my directions, I walked towards that direction. The beach was actually just a few blocks down.

I arrived at the beach, it looked a lot nicer in person. I kept walking towards a light house. There was a bike on the ground. I looked around to see if anybody was here. I saw somebody on the lighthouse taking pictures of the ocean. He looked like the guy who grabbed my bag. Could it be him? Nope, I doubt it. I started to skip around on the beach. Yes, Stevie Baskara skips on special occasions. Right when I was about to put my feet in the water, I heard my "The A Team" ringtone go off.

"Dad? What's up?" I asked.

"Get back here at the hotel. They messed up our flights and made our flight back home leaving right now!" he said.

"Right now?! But what about your meeting?" I asked.

"It finished about two minutes ago. Meet me at the airport, fast." he said.

I hung up and sighed. I quickly grabbed my things and ran towards to the hotel.

Zander's P.O.V.

I continued to take pictures of the beach, it was for a surprise gift. I heard someone talking on the phone. I turned in that direction and saw a girl with short brown hair, tie-dye jeans, and a black halter top gathering her stuff and then running off the beach. She looked like the girl from the airport, I doubt it could've been her. I aimed my camera at her and snapped a picture. What? I needed a San Francisco beach. "Sunday Morning" started to ring. I picked up my phone.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Zander, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm on my way home. I had to go pick up my bike from the shop." I lied... Well not really. I really did have to pick up my bike... But in San Francisco.

"Well, be back here soon okay?" she said.

"Alright don't worry. I'm on my way home right now." I said as I gathered my things and ran down the stairs of the lighthouse. I hung up, hopped on my bike, and started to bike towards the airport. I biked towards where the planes were lifting off and sneaked onto the plane going back to Brewster. What? This is my first time doing something like this, I had to get home.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I got out of the car and took my bass guitar out. I walked towards the entrance of Brewster High School. I looked at the clock. Crap, I'm late. I quickly ran into school. I took a quick look into the door of my classroom, they're still taking attendance. I sneaked into the back door and quietly walked to my seat.

"Stevie Baskara? Is she here today?" Mr. March, the music teacher, asked.

I raised my hand, "Yes, Mr. March. I'm here."

"Good, well then get up here and do your presentation for all my peeps." he said with several hand motions.

I nodded, took my bass guitar out of its case, and walked towards the front of the classroom. "Uhmm, this is my first time playing my bass in front of you so I hope you enjoy it." I plugged in my bass into the amp and started strumming some chords to "All About Tongiht", a song I wrote for the play last year. Everybody seemed to love it because some people were humming to the familiar tune.

"Thanks for listening." I said as I took my bass and walked back to my desk.

"Excellent job Ms. Baskara." Mr. March said. He was examining the class, but looking at someone specifically. "Excuse me, Mr. Robbins."

Everybody looked over at him. And he looked up from his desk, typical guy just texting instead of paying attention in class.

"Yes Mr. March." he said.

"What did you think of Ms. Baskara's performance on her bass?" he asked.

I was prepared to hear a good review.

"To be honest, I didn't like it. It made me feel sleepy." he said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I love the bass guitar. But, the bass guitar sounds boring without any other instruments." he said.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I'm just saying. If you want to play a solo, try the guitar. It actually makes a sound everybody likes." he said.

Ugh, this guy seemed annoying.

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V.

I nervously walked into the dean's office, "You wanted to see me Dean Rivers?"

"Ah yes, come sit." he said.

I walked towards the green chair.

"Mr. Reed, because of all the damages you caused throughout the school year, you have to pay for all of it." he said.

"Oh that's it? Alright, how much is it?" I asked as I reached for my wallet in my backpack.

"$10,000." he said.

"What?! $10,000?! I can't get that kind of money!" I said.

"Exactly, so I'll offer you a deal. You don't have to pay a thing if." he said.

"I wash Lunch Lady Ivern's hair!" I said.

"No. Direct the school's 50 year anniversary show." he said.

"Me? Direct? I don't know a single thing about directing a show." I said.

"Then you'll have to pay $10,000 to me by the end of the week." he said.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll direct."

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"That guy is such a jerk. I was so close to punching him in the gut, Ally." I said.

"Steves, he's just stupid for saying that. Now, let's talk about our plans tonight." Ally said.

"You mean visiting Mr. Schneider at our old middle school? Remember, we have to show him the posters that we made for the fundraiser to save the music program." I said.

"Yeah, but that's not until 9:00. Before that, we can watch Gravity 5 at Loft 49." she said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them. People are saying that they're really good. Don't they go to our school?" I asked.

"Yeah they do. So what do you say? Are you in? We're gonna meet Ashley and Savannah there." she said.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything to do later." I said.

Ally clapped for joy, "Yay!"

* * *

We walked into Loft 49, it was so packed. Gravity 5 must be really good.

"Aww man, why is it always crowded here?" Savannah complained.

"Well, they're really good and good looking." Ashley said.

_'And they say, she's in the class A team'_

"I better take this." I said as I walked outside. I looked at my phone.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Steves, where are you? Are you home?" he asked.

"I'm watching some band perform at Loft 49 with Ally, Ash, and Savvy. I'll be home at around 10 because I have to go visit Mr. Schneider." I said.

"Oh okay. I'll be home late too. I'm stuck at a meeting." he said.

"Oh okay, get back to your meeting before you get fired." I said as I hung up. Before I went inside, I saw a boy and a girl. But not just any boy, it was the kid from my music class.

"Zander, would you like to be my boyfriend?" asked the girl.

"No thanks." he said.

"Why? Do you have a girlfriend? Cause everybody told me you're single." she said.

"I just don't dig girls like you." he said.

She gasped, slapped his face, and ran off. He walked towards the entrance and saw me stare at him.

"Oh uhm. I was just-" I said.

"Are you going to ask me out too?" he asked.

I started to crack up, "Seriously?"

"Whatever." he said as he walked back inside.

Wow, cocky much? I walked back inside and sat down next to the girls.

"I just met the cockiest guy ever." I said.

Instead of answering, they just screamed. I looked at the stage and saw the band walk on. Wait a second, that Zander kid is on stage... Is he in Gravity 5?! They performed a song, which made the girls go crazy. I gotta admit, they were pretty good. Zander doesn't have a terrible voice. Right when the performance was done, they left.

"Weren't they awesome?" Ally asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Wouldn't it be so awesome if they could perform at our fundraiser concert?" Ashley asked.

"It wouldn't kill us to ask." Savannah asked.

We all walked out and saw the band standing there getting ready to leave. We walked towards them. Zander turned to us.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Uhh.. She has to ask you something." Ally said as she pushed me towards him.

"Uh, so. Uhm." I said.

"Talk to him, he's the manager." he said as he pointed to a guy, hopped onto his bike and left.

We turned towards the guy and walked towards him.

"What's up?" he asked.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I biked towards the library to pick up Melody, my little sister. A bunch of girls walked out and just stared at me. A few seconds later, some girls came out with Melody.

"Zander!" Melody said as she ran up to me. She looked back at her group of friends, "Can you sing Happy Birthday to my friend, Selena?"

"What?" I chuckled.

"Just sing Happy Birthday to the red head." she said.

I sighed, "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Selena. Happy Birthday to you."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Melody walked over to her and got $5 from Selena. She walked over to my bike, sat down, and wrapped her arms around me, "Let's go."

I laughed and biked away from the screaming 5th graders.

* * *

I biked towards the bike area and put my bike's lock on it. I stood up and saw Nelson standing there.

"Hey Zander." he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well... You see. I think I made a mistake. I accidentally told some girls that we could perform for their fundraiser thing." he said as we started to walk towards the entrance.

"Well just cancel the concert." I said.

"They already payed me."

"Then pay them back."

"I can't! I used the money on Furious Pigeon action figures!"

"All of it?!"

"Yeah." he said. He reached into his pocket and got out two dollars, "This is all I have left."

I sighed, "When's the concert?"

"I don't remember.. Was it in two days? Wait, we're doing the show? Yay! Now I don't have to pay them back! Thanks Zander!" he said as he hugged me and ran off to who knows where.

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V.

I walked into the auditorium and saw a group of people there. I'm guessing that was the stage crew and such.

"Ah, you must be Kevin. I'm Nelson, I'll be helping you direct the show." Nelson said.

"Uh okay." I said as I put my bag down and took of my sweater.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a Furious Pigeon legendary t-shirt that's only available in the Netherlands?" Nelson asked.

"Why yes, yes it is. You're a Furious Pigeon player?" I asked.

"Duh!" he said as he did the Furious Pigeon handshake with me perfectly.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna be good friends. Let's get to work shall we?" Nelson said as he handed out a little booklet for everyone. "This shows what we're planning to do for the show and who's going to be helping out.

I looked at the booklet and one name particularly caught my eye, "Kacey Simon is doing choreography and vocal training?"

"Yeah, she came back to school last term and insisted on helping. She practically begged me during history." Nelson said. "Why is that a problem."

"No, not at all." I lied. It was a problem. We dated in 8th grade and 9th grade, then broke up in 10th grade because she got accepted to some YoungArts Program in Miami (**A/N YoungArts for the win!**). I haven't seen her since the break up.

* * *

"Hey dude, I'm glad that you're helping me out with this directing thing. I have no idea how to anything like that." I said.

"Anytime man. You're pretty cool. What class you have next?" he asked.

"Lunch, but I was thinking about heading to Danny Mango's. You wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

Right when we were about to leave, we ran into Kacey at the entrance.

"Oh hey Kacey!" Nelson said.

"Hey Nelson. Kevin." Kacey said with a smile.

"We're gonna head to Danny Mango's you wanna come?" Nelson asked.

"Actually I just remembered I have to do some big assignment that's due next period." I said.

"Oh that's too bad. I'll see you afterschool then." he said while giving me a high five.

I looked over at Kacey who was just staring at the floor and then walked away. I didn't want to see her for some reason.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"Last night was pretty awesome! Plus the concert ended just in time for us to meet up with Mr. Schneider. Right Stevie?" Ally asked.

"Yeah sure. Totally." I said quickly finishing the rest of my smoothie.

"Girl, stop drinking so fast or else you'll choke to death." Savannah said.

"Sorry. My dad and I are going to San Diego to have dinner with one of his clients, so I'm going to the library to finish up all my homework." I said.

"Ah, lucky. You get to go almost all over the world." Ashley said.

"Yup. Lucky me. I better get going. See you!" I said while leaving.

* * *

I walked into the library and saw only one open seat in front of a guy sleeping. It looked like Zander, it probably was. I sat down and started to work. A few seconds, the girl from last night came with a rose and a note. She placed it next to him, which caused him to wake up.

"Can I help you? I'm trying to take a nap." he said.

"I just wanted to give you this. I'm sorry for hitting you last night. You can go back to sleep." she said as she walked out of the library.

I just stared at him. When he looked over at me, I quickly went back to work. Shakespeare was born in an English Town and stopped going to school at 13. Zander got up and walked away leaving the flower on my table. "Hey, are you gonna take that?"

"Nope, you can have it." he said as he walked out.

I sighed, picked up the flower, and followed him out. "Zander or whatever the heck your name is. Take this."

"I told you I don't want it." he said.

I shoved the flower in his chest, "It's yours."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can reject girls the way you do? We have feelings too. You shouldn't tell a girl that you're not her type. It's practically like telling her that she's ugly." I said.

"Same goes for you. All you girls say that you ask us out because of our music. No, you ask us out because we're good looking." he said.

"Then at least reject them nicely." I said.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Don't follow me." he said.

"Wait." I said. As I began to walk, I tripped on my shoe lace. I fell and grabbed Zander's leg. He looked down at me and everybody outside looked at us weird.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"No seriously are you okay?" he asked.

"Just go." I said. I heard a bunch of whispers about how it looks like I'm begging him for something. This was so humiliating.

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

I started practicing a routine that I learned in class the other day. I turned off the light and started to dance, yes I dance with the lights off. I started to dance to the beat of the graceful music. The music was speaking to me. As I began to turn, I feel right on my ankle. "Ow." I said as I grabbed it.

"You should really dance with the lights on."

I turned around and saw Zander Robbins standing there with a big smile on his face. I remember him having a big crush on me since freshmen year, I'm guessing the crush is still on. He walked towards me with some weird looking spray. He sat down next to me, gently lifted my foot on his lap, and sprayed that spray on my ankle. I removed my foot. "It's fine now, you can leave." I said.

* * *

Zander ended up walking me to the parking lot where my car is.

"Is your foot okay?" he asked.

"Yeah it's fine." I said.

Awkward silences. I needed to think of something to tell him.

"Zander. I think you need to move on. You're a nice guy and all, but I'm not really interested in anybody ever since my break up with my last boyfriend." I said. It took me three years, but I finally said it to his face.

"I can't do that. No one in this school is like you." he said.

"Zander." I said.

"Get home safe. See you tomorrow." he said while hopping on his bike and pedaled away.

Am I a jerk now? I doubt it. I was just telling him the truth.

* * *

Nelson's P.O.V.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here so late?" asked the school security guard.

"Oh I forgot my binder in the library. I'll be quick don't worry." I said as I ran towards the basement. As I was about to enter the library, I heard some loud music playing in one of the studios. I walked towards it and quietly opened the door. I peeped and saw two girls dancing, one brunette and one blonde. She was such a goddess. Not the brunette, the blonde. The girls stopped and saw me through the mirror.

"What do you think you're doing here? It's a private practice session." the brunette said.

"Molly, calm down. He probably had a good reason to come here." the blonde said.

"No Grace, he's just wasting our time." Molly said.

"No I'm sorry, I'll just be leaving now." I said leaving. I think I just found my ray of sunshine.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I walked into study hall and saw Kacey reading her English textbook. I walked over to her and handed her a ticket for tonight's concert, "If you're not doing anything tonight, you should come and watch my band perform tonight."

"Zander." she said.

"I won't bother you, just consider going." I said and then leaving.

* * *

Karp, Spicy, Beau, Durston, and I were all backstage waiting for Nelson to come.

"Where the heck is he? We're going on in two minutes." Karp said.

A few seconds later, Nelson came finally came.

"Guys, I think I'm in love." he said.

"Did somebody buy you a new Furious Game?" Beau asked.

He nodded, "Nope. She's a goddess."

"Tell me all about it my boy!" Spicy said as the rest of the band left.

"Are you coming?" Durston asked.

"I'll be out there." I said. Right when Durston left, my phone began to buzz.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Zander, I'm dieing." I heard Melody say through the phone.

"What?!" I yelled. I quickly hung up, ran towards my bike, and biked towards the hospital. I arrived at the hospital and ran towards the waiting room. I saw my mom sitting there. "Is Melody okay? Where is she? I have to see her!"

"She's in the operating room. She has a tumor in her stomach that can be easily removed so don't worry." mom said.

"Oh thank goodness." I said. I took a quick look at my watch.

"Are you supposed to be somewhere?" mom asked.

"Yes, but it's nothing really. Let's just wait for Melody." I said as I sat down in a chair next to her.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

Where the heck is Zander? People were already asking for refunds. I turned over to Nelson. He shrugged his shoulders. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. I walked on the stage and talked to the guitarist. I walked towards the mic as the music started to play. (**A/N please excuse the lameness of my lyrics, I'm a singer, not a songwriter ahaha**)

_One day you came in my heart_

_It made it go thump thump thump when you smiled_

_For a long time I was waiting for love like it was destiny_

_It is you, I know it_

_That you are my love_

_You melted in my heart all day _

_You're came into my life like it was faith _

_Please whisper in your sweet voice _

_That the from the beginning your heart was, _

_Everyday, loving_

_That's the day we fell in love _

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

After about an hour, Melody's surgery was a success. We went to visit her in her hospital room.

"She's still asleep. She should be in awake in a little while." the nurse said as she left the room.

"Thank goodness she's okay." mom said.

"I know right." I said.

"Zander, you should go home. You have school tomorrow. I'll stay here and take care of Mel." mom said.

I nodded and walked towards the lobby of the hospital. I checked my watch, the concert is probably done now. I really have no choice but to go home. I wonder how the show went. I'm sure it went fine.

Stevie's P.O.V.

The show was horrible. Everybody was expecting Gravity 5, not Gravity 5 featuring some stranger singing on stage with the band in replace of Zander. My friends and I literally apologized to every person leaving Loft 49.

"I'm sorry that Zander didn't come tonight. Something really important must've came up." Nelson said.

"I'm not surprising. He's just a jerk that's all. I'm heading to the middle school to show Mr. Schneider the money we raised." I said as I grabbed my bag. "See you guys tomorrow."

I walked out of Loft 49 and towards the bus stop.

"That wasn't a bad show."

I turned and saw a man wearing a Furious Pigeon t shirt, "Thanks. You bought a ticket?"

"Yup, if I didn't I wouldn't have heard you sing. You were really good by the way." he said.

"Thanks, I'm Stevie. And you're?" I asked.

"Kevin. We have trigonometry together." he said.

"Oh yeah. I remember now." I said. The bus came. "I'll see you in trig tomorrow."

"No, I'll go with you to where ever you were heading too." he said as he hopped on the bus with me.

* * *

"But Mr. Schneider, we can't possibly be to late." I said.

"But it is. Principal Crawford shut down the music program this morning. I'm sorry Stevie. Good night." Mr. Schneider said as he walked into his car and drove away.

I sat down on the ground and began to cry, "I did all that work for nothing."

"Don't say that." Kevin said.

"You don't understand! That program meant so much to me. And now it's gone." I said.

Kevin tried to comfort me by rubbing my back, "Everything will be alright."

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

"Where were you last night? I tried calling you and wouldn't even answer. A lot of people were disappointed." Nelson said.

"It's nothing. Just give this to that Stevie girl. It's the amount of money that they payed us." I said.

"No. You better go give it to her. She's mad at you." he said.

"I'll take you to Furious Pigeon World if you give it to her." I offered.

"Ugh, so tempting. But no. I have a meeting with the stage crew." he said as he walked off.

I sighed and walked towards the music room. I saw Stevie sitting at the piano playing random notes. I walked in and she turned around.

"I never said you could come in." she said.

"I just came to give you this." I said.

She didn't take it, "You're a jerk Zander. And to think I actually depended on you for one second. I can't believe girls would like someone as fake as you!" She looked like she was gonna punch me until I grabbed her arm.

"You wanna know why girls like jerks like me?!" I asked.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys like this because I literally just finished this at 1:26 in the morning. Enjoy! :) **


End file.
